Bond
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: They shared something special but now – now it’s gone. [Spoilers: Sunday 3x17]


**Title:** Bond  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
**Pairings/Characters:** Michael  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Genre:** Drama, angst  
**Spoilers: **Sunday (3x17).  
**Word Count: **968  
**Summary:** They shared something special but now – now it's gone.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Stargate Atlantis" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** I don't know why I'm actually doing another fic based on Carson's demise but I wanted to have a go on how Michael would have handled the news of the death of the person who turned him into what he was.

_I, I looked into your eyes and saw a world that does not exist.  
I looked into your eyes and saw a world I wish I was in.  
I'll never find someone quite as touched as you.  
I'll never love someone quite the way that I loved you._  
- "Touched" by Vast

* * *

Somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy, a familiar Wraith stood silently within his quarters aboard a Wraith Hive Ship that hovered within space. He was leaning a hand against a wall of the ship breathing heavily as his cat-like eyes were closed.

He had felt it; he had felt the man's departure from the world of the living. He had known that someday he would have had to feel it but what he did not expect nor believe was that the time would have come so soon.

It had made him fall to his knees, gasping as he clutched at his chest; it was as if he had been burned from within, his body turned into ashes. The impact of the pain - the agony – had lasted for a mere few seconds before it vanished as if never being there. Though, it wasn't the pain that bothered him deeply - it was more of the fact that he could not feel the other consciousness within his mind anymore.

They had shared a link – a bond, but it was now broken.

It was a knowledge that made him feel empty; the human was gone. They were no longer connected and for the second time within his life, Michael felt so alone.

The human, Doctor Carson Beckett, was truly dead.

Michael did not need to see the doctor's demise with his own eyes – he had felt it as if it had happened to him as well. It was as if the moment the human had died, was the moment he felt as if a part of him was ripped away.

Michael did not know what to do honestly or how to react. It was strange but emotionally painful. He was never meant to feel so attached to someone else – let alone a human. He wanted to scream, find the ones responsible for the human's death and make them pay – wanted to curl up and cry. The man was no more and he did not comprehend how he was supposed to react. He was truly never meant to feel like this but he did – he was different.

Neither wraith nor human; he was a hybrid – he was Michael Kenmore.

He opened his eyes as he remembered the first time he heard that name; it had come from the doctor's lips as he stared down at him with gentle eyes. Once more he felt an ache deep within, and he realized that he would miss the human. Miss one of the two people who was actually kind to him; Teyla Emmagan and Carson Beckett – they were the only two to truly show him what it meant to be loved – cared for even if it were for a little while, even if he would never admit it. But one of the two was dead and he didn't know if he could survive if he was to find out that the female was dead as well.

Death was a common thing to the wraith species.

They killed others to survive, it was their nature. They hunted and lived off others; they were considered animals – savages – but it was natural to them. However, death now – death was different. Death was brutal, death was painful – death was truly evil.

It had taken some of the last bits of goodness he had tried to hold onto.

He closed his eyes once more as he tried to feel anything from the fallen human doctor within his mind. How he had long to see those beautiful gentle eyes once more, how he wanted to hear the man's soothing voice that made him feel as if all would be alright in the world, how he had long to see the man one more time. However, he couldn't feel the doctor anymore; he had searched his mind thoroughly and found it to be truly empty. He was truly gone and he hated that fact with a passion. He was no more and he knows he'll never love someone the way he loved him.

Michael knew that the rest of the Atlanteans believe him to be truly evil, to believe that he had tortured the human when he had him within his grasp alone. But his last encounter with the Atlantis doctor was not filled with torment nor agony but of understanding, compassion – friendship.

He had connected their foreheads together, so their eyes could stare into each other. As he lowered his mental shields, he entered the human's mind and allowed the human to see his own mind. They were able to feel and understand what the other had gone through; Carson was able to feel what Michael had felt when he had learn of the betrayal of what had been done to him and Michael was able to feel the remorse Carson had over what he had done to Michael. They had hid nothing from each other and a mutual link between them had emerged from that openness; they were able to feel each other within their minds even if they were far apart from each other. The wraith felt what the human felt and the human felt what the wraith felt. It had become a unique, special bond between them that no other knew about – not the other wraiths or the other Atlanteans - just them.

Now with his departure of the living, that mental link was broken.

Michael opened his eyes as he lifted a hand to his face. It was wet. He stared at his wet fingertips, stared at it like he was in a daze. It was wet. He continued to stare at his fingers as he realized what was going on. He was crying. The human side to him that was still there was crying for the fallen human.

"So this is what it means to cry."

**FIN.**


End file.
